


Dinner Date

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie end up going on a dinner date and yeah that's about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

            Peggy put on her red lipstick as usual, though tonight it was for a different reason than dressing in disguise. She was going on a date. Well, not really much of a date, but she was having dinner with Angie, and she felt like red lipstick would really give her outfit some more punch. She smoothed her black pencil skirt and double checked to make sure her navy blue blazer still looked great before throwing on a pair of small black heels. _This outfit is perfect,_ she thought as she headed out the door. Jarvis had agreed to picking her up, and was currently waiting on her. She smiled at him as she got into the car, and started talking about all of her plans for the night, not that she really had that many.

            “I really do like Angie. Hopefully everything goes well and we can do this again, because she’s great. That and I hate seeing people treat her so badly, so I feel like she would enjoy the presence of a good friend,” Peggy told him, trying not to ramble on. She had noticed how gorgeous her smile was, and how she actually managed to make that waitress outfit look better than she could ever expect.

            “I’m happy for you, truly I am. I hope you have tons of fun tonight,” He replied as they pulled up to the diner.

            “Thanks for the ride!” She yelled back as she got out of the car. He gave her a wave and she gave him a smile as she walked into the diner. She looked around for Angie, and saw that she was already sitting down in a booth. Peggy sat across from her, and started to make some small talk at first.

            “So, how have you been recently?” She asked, a friendly smile gracing her face. Angie grinned and replied with a “just fine.” They sat there in a comfortable silence until their waitress arrived.

            “Hello. Are you ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?”

            “I’m ready,” Peggy replied, looking over at Angie. She saw that Angie was still looking through the menu, and told the waitress to come back in a few minutes.

            “You know, we could just split a milkshake or something. I’m really not that hungry,” Peggy suggested, trying to act as subtle as possible. She had no idea if Angie was in a relationship, or if she even had crushes on girls. She knew it wasn’t a very commonplace thing, and it was even less common to admit it. _Maybe one day it’ll change,_ Peggy hoped. However, she also knew that it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. One day she had gone to Steve for advice on the matter, and he confessed that he had also checked out a few guys. _If only people knew that one of the greatest heroes liked guys. Ha, they would probably freak,_ she thought.

            “I’m fine with that if you are,” Angie responded with a shrug of her shoulders. The waitress came back over moments later, and Peggy ordered a chocolate milkshake for them to share.

            “Are you sure you don’t want two?” The waitress asked, almost accusingly.

            “I’m quite fine with one, thank you very much,” Peggy replied, trying to keep her tone as calm and friendly as possible. _Then again, maybe people will never understand._ The waitress gave them one last confused glance, but quickly went to go serve people at other tables. Luckily for everybody, the diner was fairly empty, seeing as it was right around six and most people still decided to eat at home. Not that Peggy could blame those people. She had always loved a home cooked meal, but she could also enjoy dressing up nice and going out once in a while. That, and the diner had a distinct scent that was enjoyable to her. She breathed in the smell of food being cooked, and smiled. _If only my apartment actually smelled nice. I mean, I could just spray perfume all over, but even then the scent would fade in hours._ She was snapped out of her train of thought by the sound of well, Angie snapping her fingers.

            “Peggy? You there?” She asked jokingly.

            “Oh, sorry. I got a bit distracted,” Peggy replied, her accent apparent in every word she said, “What were you saying?”

            “I was just saying that maybe after we finish up here, we could go back to my apartment? It’s not that great, but I could use some company.”

            “That sounds great! To be quite honest, I could also use some company,” She said. “This week has been bloody hell,” She whispered under her breath, just loud enough for Angie to hear it. This caused both of them to start giggling like school girls, and of course that was the moment the waitress walked back over. She nearly slammed the milkshake down on their table, and it was obvious that she had some sort of hatred for them. _Okay, I’ve had enough of this,_ Peggy decided. She wasn’t usually one to cause a huge scene in public, but if somebody was irritating her or harassing her or one of her friends, she would cause a scene without a moment’s hesitation.

            “Okay, what’s your problem?” She asked the waitress calmly, trying to give her the benefit of a doubt. _Maybe she’s just having a rough day._

            “It’s you two. Listen, I don’t know where you’re from, but around here we don’t accept your kind,” She responded, irritation growing with each word.

            “And what kind would that be?” Peggy asked, trying to act like it was just out of curiosity. Instinctively she glanced over at Angie, making sure she was still okay. Angie gave her a quick thumbs-up, and was practically urging Peggy to continue this series of questions.

            “Like you don’t know. You two come in here, dressed up all nice, order one milkshake to share, and you expect me to not think you two are in a relationship?”

            “Oh, I thought she was actually just a friend. However, even if we were in a relationship, how would that be any of your business?” Peggy said. This caused the waitress to practically stomp back to helping people at the other booths. Peggy grinned, glad that she was finally able to stand up for herself, and decided to sit down next to Angie instead of across from her. Angie put both straws in the chocolate milkshake, and both took slow, periodic sips of it until they could see the bottom of the glass.

            “Well, do you want to head back to my place?” Angie asked, clearly trying to rush out of the diner as quickly as possible.

            “Sure! Let’s get out of here,” She replied, starting to laugh. Peggy decided to surprise the waitress by leaving an amazing tip on the table, and walked out of the diner with her arm wrapped around Angie’s shoulder. She could see a blush start to appear across Angie’s cheeks, but wasn’t all that surprised. Their heels clicked on the sidewalk as they walked back to Angie’s house, deliberately taking as much time as possible to enjoy the cool breeze of the night. Minutes later they both were finally in Angie’s apartment, and they both kicked off their shoes within seconds.

            “You know, I love wearing heels, I really do. But you know what? They really start to hurt my feet after a while,” Peggy commented, causing them both to start laughing for the second time that night.

            “Well, I can’t argue with that,” Angie replied, sitting down on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, and Peggy nearly jumped on the opportunity. _Calm down, she probably doesn’t even have romantic feelings for you,_ she reminded herself as she sat down next to her.

            “Hey, Peggy,” Angie started, her tone immediately shifting to a much more nervous and serious one, “About what you said at the diner. About us really being just friends. Did you mean that?”

            “Of course I meant we’re friends! You’re a great friend,” Peggy responded. _Is she actually hinting at something right now?_ They were both nervous about overstepping an undrawn line, so the next few minutes ended up passing in an uncomfortable silence. Peggy decided to start playing some records, hoping to diffuse the tension of the situation.

            “Not that. I uh,” Angie continued on, trying to just spit out a confession even though it was nearly impossible to do, “I meant, did you want to be more than friends?” The second the question left her lips, Angie buried her head in her hands, not wanting to hear the answer. _I’m just going to get rejected,_ she thought. Instead of that, she felt her hair being played with by Peggy, and looked over at her, pure terror spread across her face.

            “Honestly I was waiting for you to ask,” She admitted with a grin spread across her face. Angie breathed a long sigh of relief, and just stared at Peggy for what seemed like an eternity before leaning in to kiss her. It was slow and nervous, but it tasted as sweet as candy. The smell of Peggy’s perfume filled her senses, and she fluttered her eyelids shut before kissing her even deeper, wrapping her arms around her waist in the process. Peggy grinned into the kiss, happy that something had finally gone right for once. She moved her hands up Angie’s back, not wanting the moment to end, but eventually they both had to pause to catch their breath.

            “That was-”

            “Amazing,” Peggy finished for her. _Well, tonight should definitely be fun._


End file.
